


Are You Afraid to Die, Connor?

by xxwriter389xx



Series: The Lieutenant and His Robo-Boyfriend (title subject to change) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, Gen, M/M, also i edited this the best i could, and when he goes to CyberLife tower, damn you posting anxiety i wont let you defeat me, doesn't have to be read as slash, hank is so proud, honestly it's pretty ambiguous, im trying to just post things without worrying too much???, just a drabble for ya, our precious boy is becoming a deviant, pre slash, takes place between Last Chance Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwriter389xx/pseuds/xxwriter389xx
Summary: “Please, Lieutenant, I need your help. If I go back to CyberLife now, having failed my mission, they’ll destroy me.”There was something in Connor’s face, his voice even, something pushing past determined and bordering on desperate.It brought back the memory of the gun in his hand, steady as he aimed it directly in between the eyes. Eyes that for a second grew larger with shock. But Hank blinked, and it was like he could pretend it had been a trick from his drunken mind.“But are you afraid to die, Connor?”





	1. Chapter 1

“Please, Lieutenant, I need your help. If I go back to CyberLife now, having failed my mission, they’ll destroy me.”

There was something in Connor’s face, his voice even, something pushing past determined and bordering on desperate. 

It brought back the memory of the gun in his hand, steady as he aimed it directly in between the eyes. Eyes that for a second grew larger with shock. But Hank blinked, and it was like he could pretend it had been a trick from his drunken mind. 

“But are you afraid to die, Connor?”

It was funny. That night was hazy at best. But this part. Damn…this part couldn’t be any clearer. The pause before Connor answered.

“I would certainly find it…regrettable to be…interrupted before I could finish this investigation.”

His roundabout way of saying yes.

Yes. 

He was afraid.

Hank had been appeased that night. Connor’s words still lingering in his mind long after he left him in the park alone.

“I’m whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant.”

Goddamnit. 

But the way Connor was looking at him now. There had only been a flicker of fear that night. And now Hank could see it clearly on Connor’s face. He didn’t wanna shut down.

He was scared.

Scared to die.

Hank stood, placing a hand on the crook of Connor’s elbow, giving it a quick, reassuring squeeze. 

“I won’t let you get sent back there, Connor.”

An appreciative smile twitched at the corner of the android’s lips, eyes still wide and brow still drawn.

“The key to the basement is on my desk. But don’t take too long. I can’t distract them forever.”

And when they met back up by Hank’s car, Connor was smiling—no scratch that, fucking _grinning_.

“I hope that smile means this was fucking worth it cuz I’m almost positive I got suspended for the fucking stunt I pulled in there,” Hank began as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

As Connor slid into the passenger side he fixed his partner with a smirk that had Hank raising an eyebrow.

“What’s with the look?”

“I’d say it was worth it. Not only did I find the location of Jericho but I also, pardon my language, kicked the shit out of Detective Reed.”

Hank blinked. “Holy shit!” He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so hard. “That fucking prick has had that coming since day one.”

“I’m glad you approve, Lieutenant.”

As Hank started the car, he looked over to Connor. “How’d it happen anyway?” 

“Detective Reed followed me downstairs into the Evidence Room and threatened to kill me. He said he’d been waiting to do it since the first day he met me but the only thing stopping him was you.” Connor spoke matter-of-factly but he was looking out the window, avoiding eye contact.

Hank gripped the wheel tight enough for his knuckles to turn white. He knew Connor could take care of himself. The idea of fucking Gavin pointing a gun at his partner pissed him off sure, but something settled in his gut as he remembered, yet again, the cool metal of the revolver in his hand and Connor’s big, brown eyes locked on his.

“I would certainly find it…regrettable to be…interrupted.”

“Lieutenant?”

“Hmm?” He looked over.

“Perhaps it would be better if I could blend in with the other deviants. I do not possess a change of clothes however… I was only issued one set of this outfit.” 

Hank grinned. “Anything to get you outta that dumb plastic suit.”

Hank imagined his house looked mostly the same as the last time Connor was here only a few nights ago. He tried not to think about it as he fished through long forgotten drawers to find a discreet looking sweater and jacket for Connor to wear. 

“These will probably be a little big on you, but they should be fine—” Hank turned around to head back out into the living room only to find Connor a few steps behind him. “Shit! Don’t fucking sneak up on a guy like that, Connor!”

“Sorry, Lieutenant, I did not mean to startle you…” His LED was flashing yellow.

“What is it? Got something on your mind?”

Connor was looking at the floor, hands clenched at his sides. 

“You asked before if we were doing the right thing… If maybe it wasn’t so bad that all they want is to be free…” Connor looked up at him, a look of turmoil in his eyes. Like even he didn’t understand what he was feeling. “Am I doing the right thing?” His LED flickered red.

Hank sighed. “Shit, Connor, I dunno. But I can’t tell you what the right thing to do is. It’s not like you’d listen to me anyway,” he joked, but it fell flat. 

Connor nodded, his LED now a steady yellow.

There was a beat of silence where neither of them said anything. Then Hank reached up and tapped Connor on his right temple. 

“This is a dead giveaway, just so you know. Might wanna cover it up.”

Connor gave him a sad smile. “Perhaps you’re right.” He took the clothes from Hank and began to loosen his tie. 

Hank left Connor alone to change in his room, coming out into the living room to find Sumo lying in front of the couch. He lifted his head at the sound. Hank went over to pat him on the head and caught sight of the basket of hats and gloves he kept by the door. He fished one out just in time for Connor to come out of the bedroom, CyberLife uniform shirt, jacket and tie neatly folded and in a pile in his hands.

Hank came over to him, shoving the winter cap onto his head before he could say anything. 

“There,” he said.

Connor smiled.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” He grabbed Connor’s clothes out of his hands and placed them on the bookshelf. “Change your dumb dress shoes too. You look like an idiot.” Hank pointed to where a pair of boots sat unused on the shoe rack by the door.

Connor nodded. “I should be able to do the rest myself.” He was saying as he adjusted the hat. “I believe it’ll be safer if you wait here.”

“Mhmm, I can take a hint.”

“I’m serious, Hank.” Connor’s heavy gaze met his and Hank found himself staring. “Please don’t leave until I contact you. With the way things seem to be progressing I…If something happens to me, they will not be sending a replacement.” 

Hank immediately went to put a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Hey. Don’t say shit like that. Everything’s gonna be fine. And you call if you need me. Got it?”

Connor smiled at that. “Got it.”

And thinking back on it, as the _other_ Connor held a gun to his head, he really should have known. 

When this prick came to get him, seeming only a little off, Hank tried to tell himself it was because of all the stress and the couple of drinks he’d had. That he was worrying so much he was projecting onto Connor. He should have realized when this Connor showed up, perfectly coifed and in a brand new CyberLife issued suit.

“I was only issued one set of this outfit.”

Connor’s shirt, jacket and tie were still in a neatly folded pile on his bookcase.


	2. Chapter 2

When Connor had come back to Hank’s house, if only to change back into his CyberLife uniform but also to check on his well-being, he had to admit finding the house empty save Sumo did not sit well with him.

He attempted to remind himself that he was _feeling_ things at a much higher intensity than he was used to. He told himself Hank went out for a drink. 

In the middle of a curfew. After I told him to wait for me here.

Sumo had bounded up to him when he unlocked the door, excited as always to see him but seemingly confused by the lack of his owner. Connor put the key Hank had given him back in his pocket—“I don’t want anymore broken windows, okay?”—and headed towards his change of clothes. 

He decided there was no harm in calling, and his LED lit up as it dialed. He heard a faint buzzing coming from the couch and walked over to find Sumo staring intently at Hank’s cellphone.

Connor released an unnecessary sigh and cancelled his call. 

“I’ll be back, Sumo.” He patted the dog on the head, receiving a whine in return.

And Connor knew he was experiencing a lot of these feelings for the first time, but what he felt when the other Connor held a gun to Hank’s head was almost indescribable. He’d felt inklings of it before—when Hank was dangling off the roof and when the deviant attacked them at Stratford Tower. But this was infinitely worse. 

Something pulled tight in his chest and his simulated breathing sped up against his will. His hand was still on the android, ready to start the conversion, but he was frozen in place.

“What’s more important to you?” This other version of himself was asking. “Your partner?” He pressed the gun harder to Hank’s temple. “Or the revolution.”

SELECTING PRIORITY

SAVE HANK

Of course it would be Hank. It was always Hank. He’d just had to open his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Hank.” He met the Lieutenant’s bright, blue eyes. “I never wanted you to get mixed up in all this.”

“So, what’s it going to be?” The other Connor tightened his grip on the gun. “Because I must tell you, I always accomplish my mission.” 

“Don’t listen to him, Connor, everything this fucker says is a lie!” Hank shouted from his position. 

Before Hank even had time to finish his sentence, Connor was stepping away from the android. “Okay, okay!” He kept his hands up.

The other Connor grinned. “I suppose we can’t say the same for you now can we?” He brought the gun up, aiming it at Connor’s chest. Connor reacted quickly, doing the same. The shot to the chest only slowed him down momentarily and then the RK800 was on top of him, hands moving to wrap around his neck. 

“So easily replaceable. You’ve failed, Connor. You’re just a fucking deviant. When I’m finished with you, CyberLife is going to take you apart piece by piece before they shut you down. Wouldn’t want this to happen again.” 

Fear began to take over. 

No. No he couldn’t be taken apart. Shut down.

As the fear rose in his chest like a wave, he used both of his feet to kick the RK800 off of him, which sent him flying back onto the floor. He heard a gun clatter across the tile, unsure whose it was and by the time they both went to reach for it, Hank was aiming it at both of them.

Are you afraid to die, Connor?

“Shoot him, I’m the real Connor.” The RK800 was saying and Connor looked desperately between the other Connor and himself.

They each had matching bullet wounds in the chest and by all accounts they were identical. No wonder Hank had been so easily fooled.

“Ask us something. Something only the real Connor would know,” he said. Begged.

“Alright…” Hank began. “Where did we first meet?”

Before he had a chance to answer the RK800 was responding.

“He uploaded my memories…” Connor looked away.

So easily replaceable

No.

Stress levels increasing…36%

You’ve failed, Connor

Stress levels increasing...57%

You’re just a fucking deviant

Stress levels increasing…89%

Connor met Hank’s eyes. What if the other Connor was right? He was replaceable. He’d never escape. If he failed they’d simply reset him. Upload his essential memories. Leave the rest. Who would even know the difference? 

Apparently not even Hank.

A shot rang out and it was like the world was moving in slow motion. He looked over to see the other Connor, on his knees, a bullet hole between his open eyes. 

Are you afraid to die, Connor?

Connor wondered if this one was. 

Connor blinked. He couldn’t look away. That could have been him. It was him. His hand shook as he brought it to his forehead. When he pulled his fingers away, he half expected to see Thirium coating the tips. 

Someone was saying his name. It sounded far away and then suddenly hands were on his shoulders and the world came rushing back into focus. Sounds were clear and the lights were much too bright. 

“Connor? Connor!” 

A surprisingly gentle hand was on his cheek and he met wide blue eyes with his own. 

“Hey, you in there?”

Stress levels decreasing…75% 

He blinked a few more times, swallowing despite the lack of need. “I…I didn’t want to die. I was…scared.” 

“Jesus…” Hank pulled him into a hug, arms tight around him.

It took a moment for Connor’s body to respond but he relaxed into it.

“I was so scared…” he said again, clinging onto Hank’s jacket like a lifeline. 

Hank didn’t say anything, just held him as Connor’s trembling hands gripped onto him. He waited until Connor regained his composure enough to pull away.

“What did I tell you? This thing is a dead giveaway.” Hank lifted his finger to tap Connor’s LED.

Connor let out a wet laugh and that’s when he realized he was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this, bless you <3 Comments and kudos are always appreciated! I will definitely be writing more for these two! (One fic is already in the works and others are in my head soooo)
> 
> Edit: I am seriously overwhelmed by the kudos and comments I’ve already gotten. Seriously, you all are the best :’)
> 
> Edit 2: Find me on tumblr at writeordiebitch.tumblr.com or on twitter xxwriter389xx to talk about these two or anything else! Feel free to comment/send a message on tumblr about anything you’d like to see me write as well :)


End file.
